battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moebius
Moebius was a robot that competed in Season 4.0 and 5.0 of BattleBots, alongside the 2016 season. It was a circular robot armed with a lime-green spinning shell. It achieved moderate success in competition, winning numerous Season 5.0 fights despite losing early in Season 4.0. The team was well-known for carrying Moebius around in a coffin to their fights. This was an idea by the team to give their robot a "resurrected" theme, as Moebius lost and apparently "died" the season before. This, plus the team's uniform of black and green robes, made Moebius a fan-favorite during Season 5.0. In August of 2014, Buzz Dawson passed away. However, the shell of Moebius still exists and was brought to RoboGames 2015, where it was placed on top of the frame of Mouser Mecha-Catbot. The union was named "Moebius Mecha-Catbot" and entered in a grudge match against Vlad the Impaler II, driven by Grant Imahara, and Evil Plunger where the robe-combo was almost immediately disabled but won the match, decidedly, by audience applause. In 2016, Moebius was revived as a heavyweight for the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot with a similar, but sleeker design. The robot was also renamed to Moebius Resurrected, but kept its original name on both the show and the official BattleBots website. It lost its only battle to Brutus. Moebius wouldn't return for Season 3 as they were competing with Bonesaw on King of Bots, but lost after the first hit in the first round. Moebius also didn't return for Season 4 for unknown reasons. Robot History Season 4.0 Moebius was scheduled to fight Speed Bump XL first, but Speed Bump XL had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Moebius won by default and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Heavy Metal Noise. This fight caused a considerable amount of destruction, as immediately both robots collided hard against each other, and Moebius went flying through the air, landing hard and not quite straight, so that its spinner hit the floor and made a big spray of sparks. The bots clashed weapons a few more times, causing serious damage to one another. Moebius was getting knocked skyward each hit, but its gyroscopic stability from having a horizontal spinner kept it from being flipped over. After several more collisions, endurance began to wear on Moebius, allowing Heavy Metal Noise to get a good hit in on Moebius while it was almost stopped, and this flipped it over. Moebius was counted out and Heavy Metal Noise won by KO. This loss meant that Moebius was eliminated from the tournament. The reason Moebius lost was because there was 1/8th inch lip all the way around the top of the shell left from when the titanium was sent to the welder. This doubled up with the fact that Heavy Metal Noise's vertical disc bot knockers were the exact height of that lip. Heavy Metal Noise didn't escape unscathed though, as Moebius disabled one of Heavy Metal Noise's discs, and that disc stayed disabled for the rest of the competition. Season 5.0 Moebius fought Persistence first, with Persistence running from Moebius when Moebius charged at Persistence. They continued this until there was just 30 seconds left on the clock. With just 30 seconds left of the fight, Persistence decided to confront Moebius, surviving until the end of the fight. Moebius, however, won by a 41-4 judge's decision. After that, Moebius fought El Spooky. This fight started with Moebius spinning up to speed and darting across the arena to meet El Spooky. But instead of hitting El Spooky head on, Moebius turned right and grazed the corner of the front and left side skirts just as El Spooky's hammer came down. The bottom sweeper blades of Moebius then caught the edge of the left skirt and peeled it back like a banana peel. That was all Moebius needed. Moebius reversed into the gaping wound, tearing into El Spooky. Once the skirts got peeled off Moebius turned beaver and started chewing through the wooden chassis. Sawdust, splinters and sparks were everywhere, El Spooky getting tossed across the arena floor repetitively. The last hit knocked something loose because El Spooky stopped moving. The team tapped out at this point. Moebius won by KO and the CrewBots had to come out with brooms to sweep up all the parts. Moebius then fought Mr. "D" in the next preliminary round. The match started with Moebius spinning up to speed and running across the arena. Moebius tried to get around to the side of Mr. "D" but Mr. "D" kept turning to face Moebius so they hit head on. The milling head of Mr "D" nicked the Titanium shell a little bit but Moebius could take it. This initial impact had turned Mr. "D" so it was side on, were Mr "D"'s wheel guards were waiting, which Moebius chewed right through. Mr "D" then turned so the steel plow faced Moebius. Another couple of quick hits and Moebius disabled Mr "D" who was now missing most of its right side. Moebius won by knockout once again. Moebius fought Phoenix next for a spot in the TV rounds. The match got started and Moebius tried to get across the arena before Phoenix could spin its hammers up to speed. Moebius and Phoenix hit head on. Phoenix put a divot into Moebius' shell but the impact turned him to his weak side that had been damaged in his previous match. Moebius hit the back right corner, and peeled the armor back. Moebius then reached into the gash and ripped the wheel clean off of the hub. All of the digging and clawing at Phoenix took its toll as the receiver cable came undone and Phoenix shut down. Moebius won by knockout again. This put Moebius through to the TV rounds against the experienced Ankle Biter. Moebius started strong, spinning up and damaging Ankle Biter's weapon and rear bumper. Unfortunately, one of Moebius' hits sent it over the killsaws and the resulting damage broke one of Moebius' drive train sprockets that didn't fit properly inside the chassis and was sticking out, disabling the drive train. Ankle Biter, still alive, celebrated as Moebius was counted out. Because it lost in the round of 64, Moebius couldn't participate in the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. ABC Season 2 Moebius' first and only match in Season 2 was against Brutus. Brutus fired its projectiles, 'special effects bullets,' causing sparks to fly around the BattleBox, but doing no damage. Meanwhile, Moebius tried to get its spinning shell up to speed but was unbalanced, likely from one of its teeth hitting a divot in the floor, causing the robot to wobble. The rocking caused some of its batteries to be expelled through a gap between the shell and the body. Brutus sidled up to Moebius and hit it, causing Moebius to flip completely, landing on its wheels but spewing smoke from the batteries powering its weapon and leaving its shell to spin to a stop. A second shot from Brutus put Moebius on its back and cracked Moebius' shell where it was counted out. Brutus won by a quick KO and, as Moebius was unfortunately not chosen to be a wild card, it was eliminated from the tournament at the early stages. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Moebius coffin.jpg|Moebius' coffin. Prototype moebius.jpg|Moebius' prototype build with eyes glowing. Moebi driveway.jpg|The prototype version of Moebius. Its shell was made of an aluminum saucepan. Moebius mechacatbot.jpg|Moebius' shell on top of the frame of Mouser Mecha-Catbot during RoboGames 2015. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "A tisket a tasket, it brings its own casket! It's MOEBIUS!" Trivia *Moebius also competed in the SECR tourmament in early 2002. *All of Moebius' losses came from robots with vertically spinning weapons. *Moebius' captain for the ABC season, Michael Macht, previously competed on BattleBots with a middleweight robot named Phishfeuxd. *Moebius is one of two middleweights to be revived as a heavyweight for the reboot, with the other being Complete Control. See also * Bonesaw (King of Bots/This is Fighting Robots) Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots that competed in both series Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots from Ohio Category:Robots that never lost by JD